Snow Cave Confessions
by Cokies07
Summary: Mix Hinata, a bad mission, Kiba, random nin, a cliff falling, a cave, injuries, and snow... not to mention Hinata saving Kiba... COMPLETE except for the original ending...now where did I write that?
1. Chapter 1

Snow Cave Confession

"Promise me you'll get out of here." His voice, normally a rough growl, was soft and pained.

"Kiba... We will get out of here. I promise." Hinata looked around wildly. It was just her luck. The one day that Kiba had decided to let Akamaru stay home and rest, this had to happen.

The rocks shifted and Kiba's eyes snapped open. "Go." He was too weak to walk, to move, to even yell. "Leave now, Hinata. Save your life."

"No! I won't leave you here Kiba. I can do this. I can save us! I know I can!"

"Hinata... you're strong enough for it, but I'm not going to let you risk your life to save me. I can't make it out of here. We both know it."

Hinata turned away, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cursed herself for their predicament.

-------------------------------------

After a particularly dangerous mission, Team 8 had returned to Konoha. Since the Sandaime Hokage's death, their missions had been increasingly difficult. This last one had cost them all something precious.

Shino had lost almost half of his bugs to a cloud of poison. Akamaru had been gravely injured and, as a result, Kiba had almost been killed. Kurenai had lost a lot of blood to the rock village's ninjas when her genjutsu had been broken. Perhaps, though, it was Hinata who'd lost the most. In a moment of genjutsu induced blind panic, she had lost her what little confidence she had at the illusion of her dead teammates.

Upon their return, in an effort to cheer her up, Kiba had offered to go for a walk with her after training. They'd been walking for a few minutes around the outer wall of Konoha when they were attacked by more rock nin. Common genin, they were quickly killed by Hinata and Kiba's teamwork. Before one of them died, however, he had formed several seals and, with his dying breath, activated a rock slide jutsu.

Barely sparing a glance at the dead ninja, Kiba had grabbed Hinata's hand and raced towards the cliff near them as the rocks began to fall. Near the base of the cliff was a tiny crevice. Hinata was shoved in first, then Kiba slipped in, or tried to, rather. The rocks had fallen too quickly and his left arm and leg had been trapped in between the rocks. He'd hissed in pain as he turned to Hinata. "Are you ok?" As soon as she had responded affirmatively, he had lost consciousness.

Hinata had pulled his arm free quite quickly, but when she had crawled over him to free his leg, she'd found it wedged firmly between rocks. The pressure was too great: either Kiba's leg would break, or the rock would have to. She'd sighed and turned to wake Kiba up.

"Kiba..." She had shaken his uninjured shoulder softly. "Wake up..."

As he returned to consciousness, he'd moaned. "Damn, my leg hurts..." He'd tried to move, felt the pain, and couldn't help the whimper that had escaped.

"Don't move your leg yet. I have to cut the rock, but... The rock could collapse..." She'd looked away from him. "There's a chance I won't be able to free you..."

"It's ok..." The fact that he had agreed told her, more than anything else, just how much pain he was in. "Just do it, Hinata. I trust you. You can do it."

She had nodded, and with a "Byakuugan!" began to work out the way to free Kiba from the rock. Startlingly clear as it was, Hinata had no trouble shaping her chakra just right to cut through the rock. When the rock had been mostly cut away, she'd turned to Kiba. "When I tell you, move your leg away."

He had nodded and waited. When her "Now!!" had rung through the cave, he'd pulled his leg away from the rock and, thankfully, managed to completely free it.

Hinata had turned to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine..." He'd shifted and groaned. "Or maybe not..."

Hinata had reactivated her Byakuugan, checking over him for internal wounds. Finding none, she'd softened her concentration of chakra and carefully checked his muscle and skin tissue, wincing as she saw the damage the rock had wreaked on him. "You have multiple abrasions, but no broken bones. You'll be fine as soon as I get you out of here and to some proper medical care."

She'd turned back to the rock, working with her chakra to widen the hole where Kiba's leg had been and reinforce the top. When she had turned away, Kiba had taken the opportunity to pull of his jacket and check his arm. The rocks had done their job: his arm would take very long to heal naturally. He'd looked up and been able to discern Hinata's shape in the almost pitch blackness of the cave. The rather small cave, which Hinata had been trying to expand. Her efforts, however, had been hindered by her perfect view of her teammate's sculpted body. Subtly, she'd shaken her head and tried to regain her concentration. Their safety had to come first.

Kiba had tried to move closer, but given away his intention to help when he'd hissed as dust had contacted his wound. Still, ever the gentleman, he offered to help.

"No Kiba! You're hurt, you have to rest and heal." She'd shoved him gently against the wall, being careful to not touch his wound. "Rest. I'll get us out of here."

He'd nodded and let her work.

That had been several hours ago.

Hinata opened the hole in the rock, trying to keep it from collapsing. Kiba turned and looked at it. It was small and shaky: strong enough for one person to pass. He knew what he had to do. "Promise me you'll get out of here." His voice, normally a rough growl, was soft and pained.

"Kiba... We will get out of here. I promise." Hinata looked around wildly. It was just her luck. The one day that Kiba had decided to let Akamaru stay home and rest, this had to happen.

The rocks shifted and Kiba's eyes snapped open. "Go." He was too weak to walk, to move, to even yell. "Leave now, Hinata. Save your life."

"No! I won't leave you here Kiba. I can do this. I can save us! I know I can!"

"Hinata... you're strong enough for it, but I'm not going to let you risk your life to save me. I can't make it out of here. We both know it."

Hinata turned away, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cursed herself for their predicament. She turned back to the rock and kept working feverishly.

Night was falling outside the cave. The dropping temperature was testament to that. Kiba moaned softly. His wounds prevented him from moving. He could not get his jacket or even curl up for warmth.

Hinata looked at him. She wouldn't tell him, but she'd run out of chakra. The hole was too shaky. Without the proper shoring, it would collapse. They were stuck there-maybe for good.

"Come here." Hinata looked at Kiba as his voice reverberated through the cave. She crept towards him. His eyes opened. "Go on, Hinata. You'll be safe. Go, get out of here."

"Kiba..." Her tears began to flow. "I can't." He looked at her. She looked away and closed her eyes as she took what little chakra she could salvage back from the rock. The tunnel collapsed instantly.

He looked down at her, then emitted a low, rasping laugh. "We're not getting out of here, are we?"

She shook her head slightly.

"That's ok. At least I get to be with you at the end..."

Her head shot up to look at him. "Kiba..."

He was shaking all over, his pain and weakness to great. The cuts and cold were taking their toll on his body. He knew it. He was close to death.

"No. No. No. You are not going to die!" Hinata reached towards him to shake him a little. Her hand came in contact with his cold skin.

"Shit! Kiba! You will live!" She pulled his netted shirt off over his head and pulled off her own jacket and netted shirt. She leaned into him and pressed her chest to his. "Dammit! You're too cold Kiba." She looked up at his face, his closed eyes, red cheek marks, and made her choice. "Stay with me. I'll do anything..."

For a few seconds, she closed her eyes and recalled her training. Her eyes snapped open and she bit her lip, then bowed her head. "This is the only way. I'm sorry, Kiba. Please don't hate me for this...or hate me if you want! Just come back..."

* * *

A/N:  
Evil Cliffie...hehehe. Will only have one... or two chapters more.

This is a sorry for the crappy update on Watch me

DISCLAIMER  
I do not own any characters in this story. ANY...


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow Cave Confession**

She pulled herself off him. Her weapon pouch, pants, and shoes fell to the floor. His shortly joined the discarded pile of clothing. It was only when he had been freed from the confines of his pants that she saw the injuries to his leg and remembered the injured to his arm and chest.

She winced at the beaten and bruised flesh before gathering what little chakra she had left and putting her medical training to use. She healed his wounds where she could, impeded by her lack of advanced healing jutsus. When all the flesh had closed up over his multiple wounds, she took her netted shirt and tore it into strips, winding them about he healed areas as reminders to herself that they were still tender. Then she took up her position on his lap again, making sure to press her body to his as much as possible.

A few hours later, she realized that sitting against the cold cave wall was hardly conducive to their body heat generating. She sighed and set to work, covering Kiba with their discarded clothing before moving him as gently as she could to the floor. She looked at him critically before sighing at what she'd done wrong. She needed the clothes to be below Kiba, not above him.

After a few moments of trying, she finally managed to get the clothes down and him on top of them. She lay down beside him and noticed that his skin was too cool to touch. "Kiba..." She sighed and pulled herself on top of him, taking care to not jostle his arm or leg. She lay there, feeling his skin heat up against hers. Finally, when his breathing relaxed and his skin reached a normal temperature, she allowed herself to smile and sleep.

An hour or two later, Kiba awoke, surprised to find himself alive, warm, and comfortably not in pain. He smiled, stretched his arm and began to shift to sit up when he heard a small moan. For the first time, he noticed that he was covered by a body draped over his. Before his ninja instincts kicked in to make him attack whatever lay on him, he breathed in. Instant relaxation coursed through his body as he took in Hinata's tea and lavender scent.

Of course, it was only seconds later that the facts that he could feel her skin, but not see her, or even remember what had happened the night before sunk in. He tensed violently as his mind ran through the multiple scenarios of what could have happened to make him wake up in a dark room with Hinata laying on top of him almost naked.

He growled a little and tried to sit up...except, sitting up made their bodies rub together and elicit sensations that he was sure teammates should not be feeling for each other. With a strangled gasp, he let himself fall back to the floor. He closed his eyes and focused.

The memories of the previous night surfaced slowly. They were of agonizing pain. Of difficult decisions. Of Hinata. A small, feral smile appeared on Kiba's lips as he thought of the woman asleep on top of him. She was perfect in every way and he admired her. He wanted her. He desired her. He loved her. His arms wrapped around her waist loosely as her name left his lips in a whisper.

Hinata awoke slowly, the sound of her name raising her from the delicious sleep she'd been enjoying. The voice calling her was Kiba's, she knew. Kiba whom she'd last seen almost dead from cold. Her eyes shot open and her body rocked up as she pulled herself into a kneeling position, steadying herself with her hands on the warm plane of Kiba's chest. Her Byakuugan activated on their own as a wave of mind-numbing pleasure rocked her.

His eyes couldn't have widened any more than they were at the moment. His mouth couldn't have opened any wider. His breath couldn't have been more completely stolen. His entire being experienced a maximum high as Hinata sat up, her warmth rubbing on him, her hands finding purchase on his chest. His world crashed around him as Hinata moved. His mouth worked for a few seconds until a growl resonated through the cave. His instincts awoke suddenly, violently as she moved over him again and he knew: things were going to change...now.

**A/N**

Before you kill me for the abrupt ending, let me explain. This story was started with the intention of turning into a lemon. Two problems: 1) won't allow lemons…I think. And 2) I kinda… cantwritelemonstosavemylife. Yeah… so… if you want this to continue, it can either turn into a bad lemon… or it can end in a slightly happier, non-lemony, slightly funny way.

Let the public speak!

**DISCLAIMER**

I do not own any of the character portrayed in this story. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san. Not to me. Yeah…

That's it…


	3. Chapter 3

**Snow Cave Confessions**

Kiba rolled over, growling roughly, and dragging Hinata with him. She gasped in shock as her back met the absolute frigidness of the cave. "Damn!"

She looked up at him, using her Byakuugan to pierce the stifling darkness. "What is it?"

He backed off her, sitting up cautiously. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I... I..." He turned away from her.

She sat up slowly, watching him as a million expressions crossed his face. From a distraught sadness, to a horrible anger, to a burning lust, to self deprecation, to absolute love. "I am sorry, Hinata. I shouldn't have done that."

She sat up, shivering, and watched him. "Sorry for what, Kiba?"

"For what?" He gave a strangled laugh. "For sleeping under you! For rolling you over! For almost..."

She shivered again, her teeth beginning to chatter. "Almost what, Kiba? Almost what?"

"Nothing... Are you cold?" His questioning tone was caring.

She nodded and crawled towards him. She sat by him, shivering, and tried to get warm. "Yeah. I am cold..."

Kiba wrapped his arm around her. His head dropped over her head. "We're not getting out of here. We both know that..."

She nodded again.

He sighed. When she shivered again, however, he pulled her into his lap. "Remember when we became genin? That one mission when it started snowing?"

Hinata smiled. "Yeah. You and Akamaru hated it. I loved it. I told you that the snow could hide everything bad from sight..."

"Hide it under a blanket of pureness, right?" He laughed a little. "We're in a pretty bad situation, I guess..." At her questioning hum, he continued. "It's snowing..."

She smiled and snuggled into him. He held her closer, a calmness drifting over him. For several hours, they sat there, together against the wall. The peace was absolute.

Kiba awoke suddenly, startled out of a deep sleep. He swung his head around groggily, searching for the source of the sound. Before he could go back to sleep, the sound was emitted again, from the vicinity of his chest. He looked down at Hinata. She was sound asleep against his chest.

"Kiba..." He looked down at her and smiled. Apparently Hinata talked in her sleep. "Don't... Don't die. You can't!...I didn't tell you... Why you?… I..." She mumbled something unintelligibly. "You...Kiba."

She stopped talking and shifted restlessly. Kiba watched her carefully for a few seconds. She suddenly sat up. "Why is it dark?"

He couldn't help it: he laughed. "What do you mean? Can't you remember the cave in, the fight?"

"Yeah... sort of." She nodded a little. "I'm so cold..."

"It's the snow, remember?" He hugged her tightly.

They sat there for a bit until Kiba, overcome with curiosity, threw caution to the wind. "Hey, Hinata?.."

"Yeah?" She looked up at him.

"What didn't you tell me?" He looked away from her.

"What?"

"When you were asleep, you... you said that you never told me something. What?"

She pushed away from him a little, and he could tell that she was blushing. Her Byakuugan activated and she watched his expression. Her heart seemed to melt as she saw his expression: genuine curiosity and worry. "I never got to tell you something really important. And, Kiba, I can't tell you now, either..."

"Yeah you can! Hinata you can tell me anything. I mean, we are..."

"Friends? Are we more than teammates, Kiba?" Her voice was hopeful.

He choked out a laugh. "Yeah, Hina. We are more than teammates. We're friends. Always friends. Always just friends..." He looked away from her.

She looked at him, worried at his tone. "What do you mean, Kiba?"

"Nothing, Hinata. Nothing at all."

She pulled away from him again. "You are my friend, Kiba. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I am your friend..." He spat the last word out with a sort of hatred and bitterness that worried her. She hugged herself closer to him as the chill of the cave overrode her resolve to talk the situation out face to face. "But Hinata... I don't want to be your friend..."

He exhaled deeply as she attempted to throw herself off him. As he breathed in, the salty tang of tears flooded his nostrils. "Shit. No Hinata, I didn't mean that... I meant... I want to be your friend, sure… but I want to be something more than just your friend. When we go on missions, I protect you, not just because I'm your friend, but because I want you…I want you to be safe. When you're upset, I comfort you, not just because you're my friend, but because I want you…and I want you to be happy. Do you understand?"

She nodded slowly, hesitantly. "So you protect and comfort me for the same reasons that I train and accompany you?" She shifted slightly. "It's not for the benefit of Konoha, is it?"

"No…" His voice was soft, yet carried a hint of a laugh.

"Then… it is because… we are precious to each other?"

"You could put it that way…" He inhaled deeply and prepared himself for the icy sting of rejection. "Or you could just agree with me when I say that we love each other…"

She gasped lightly, and hugged him tightly, her cheeks growing unbearably warm as her emotions ran rampant. "Yes…We love each other…" Tears of joy began to leak from the corners of her eyes at his declaration.

"Don't cry, Hinata… Promise me… Promise me you won't cry again… I can't bear to see you sad…" He rubbed the tear tracks from her cheeks.

"She glanced up at him again and smiled brilliantly. "I'm crying because I'm happy. So happy…" The silence seemed to stretch on for hours as the newfound couple embraced in the darkness of the cave.

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."

"But…how long will you want me?"

"Forever…I promise"

"Forever. I will."

* * *

**A/N**  
Ok, so originally, this was not supposed to end like this. I may add the original ending, but..i'd have to write it first... smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of neck And that may take a while...

**DISCLAIMER**  
Masashi Kishimoto owns all the characters portrayed in this (rather crappy) piece of fan fiction. I own none of them. They (i.e. the characters) are used by the author (i.e. myelf) to entertain the masses of deluded fans who are bored (i.e. the readers)

Which, in Nancy-ise means: THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!


End file.
